Genin Cell Numbah Seven
by Niggerean
Summary: so...basically, we have a naruto, a sasuke, and an eikichi? what the hell? yes, i have added my own OC and he's major badass....so let's see what happens when Sakura is no longer part of cell seven and we get a new character....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Claimer: I own my very personal OC

Okay, lets get to it….i like writing original stories and thought that I was pretty good…so I decided to try my hand at a good ol' fanfic. This is my first ever so try not to flame me. Tips and tricks are always welcome. Yea buddy…..i changed the story around a bit by adding my own OC. Hotuharu Eikichi. How does he tie into everything? Why don't you read on to find out? Well, that's all I'm going to say. The rest can be found within my work….

Exactly one day after the Mizuki incident, Naruto and eight others joined the Genin class. As Naruto entered the room, he seemed out of it….less energetic than usual. Over and over he replayed what Mizuki had said to him….. "Haven't you ever wondered why everyone hated you? My dear boy, even if you want to be Hokage, you never will be. Hokage is a respected title and an honor you will never receive." However, Naruto hadn't heard a word out of the whole Hokage thing. His main focus was on the fact that the reason he was continuously shunted was about to be revealed. "You know the story of the fourth Hokage and how he battled the demon fox Kyuubi?" Naruto nodded. Everyone knew that story. "Well, did you know he sealed Kyuubi inside of a little boy? The demon fox may have been sealed, but the hatred towards him wasn't…"

Naruto suddenly realized that his hands had balled into fists and that his nails had dug deep into his palms causing blood to come out of the small cuts that had formed. "No matter what, even though he's a part of me, I'll never be as evil as he was!" Naruto swore to him-self. As Naruto stood there, shouts suddenly brought him back to reality. "You Ino-pig!" "Watch your forehead Sakura! You might hurt someone!" Before Naruto could even move, the door swung open and he was trampled by Sakura and Ino. "I win!" Ino declared. "Did not! I so beat you!" Sakura argued. After a few minutes of bickering, they suddenly realized they were standing on Naruto. "Wait…since we're both stepping on him, he can tell us who stepped on him first." Sakura stated while having a brain-wave. However, before she could even ask, Naruto promptly said, "Sakura!" Sakura cheered and stuck her tongue out at Ino before walking off towards Sasuke. After Ino glared at Sakura for three minutes straight, Naruto decided to speak up. "Can you get off of me?" he asked politely. He wished he hadn't. Ino shot him a look that told him, "crawl into a hole and die." Before raising her foot her foot and slamming his head two feet under the floor. She then stalked off to try and embarrass Sakura in front of Sasuke. "Damn Ino…what's so good about Sasuke anyway?" and as a feeling of hatred filled Naruto's heart, he suddenly found that he was able to pull his head out of the ground with ease. "What the hell was that?" he wondered as the feeling of extra suddenly left him. He shrugged it off and stood. At this point, all of the girls in the class had surrounded Sasuke who looked rather bored as his chin rested on his folded hands. At that moment, the door opened again and Iruka-sensei walked in. He made his way to the front of the room and then turned around to face the class. "Is this everyone?" he asked.

Everyone in the classroom began looking around to verify Iruka's statement but found that there was no need as footsteps echoed in the hallway. As everyone waited with baited breath, the number one Genin of the village walked in. "Ah, Eikichi, nice of you to join us." Iruka said cheerfully. Eikichi sniffed and walked to his seat and sat down with an air that said, "I am a king and you all are my loyal subjects." As he propped his feet on top of a desk. If there was one person more ignorant than Sasuke, it was this guy right here. Naruto glared at him. Hotuharu Eikichi…..not much was known about him except that he was pretty damn good from what the Jounin said. "Right, now that you are all here, the new Genin will now be placed into cells." Naruto suddenly perked up. He was anxious to know what cell he would be placed in. "Please let me be in a cell with Sakura and anyone else but Sasuke." Naruto chanted while crossing his fingers. Iruka read off the names and Naruto saw what would happen five seconds before it did. Everyone's name had been called except for, "Hotuharu, Eikichi; Uzamaki, Naruto; and Uchiha, Sasuke will make up cell number seven." Naruto suddenly stood up. "Why do I have to be paired with those weaklings?" he yelled while pointing. He received glares from the two perpetrators and all of the females in the class. Iruka scoffed. "Actually, you got it all wrong. You are so weak that it took the two best Genin to balance your cell out." Iruka explained. "Wh-what the hell?" "Dobe…" Sasuke muttered. "Baka…" Eikichi muttered from Naruto's other side. Iruka smiled and went back to instructions. "You have an hour before you have to meet with your cell leaders; Jounin who will train you from this point on." As the class rose to exit, Naruto could feel waves of hatred crashing on him from his left and right. He looked and saw that it was Sasuke and Eikichi giving him looks of deep disgust before exiting as well….

As I skimmed the site, I found many people were interested in pairings…possible NaruHina….heh heh…lay down some reviews so I can know what to do to amp this bad boy up…later dayz folks….


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: of course I don't own Naruto...wish I did though.

Claimer: I do own my OC. Hotuharu, Eikichi. So don't mess with him.

I haven't updated in a helluva long time...and so my c2 leader got mad at me and criticized me seeing as I'm on his staff. So, to continue the legacy of the seven swordsmen, I must update...for those who read the story...as a recap. Naruto realizes who he is and what he is. Now, the Genin cells have been formed and Naruto gets paired with Eikichi and Sasuke. What will happen next? Keep reading.

As Naruto walked down a hallway half an hour later, he felt dazed. Was he really a failure? And not only that...was he such a failure that he had to be paired with Sasuke and Eikichi? Both were his eternal rivals...and therefore, he would have to surpass them. Naruto was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Sakura standing in the hallway and staring blankly at the wall before her. Naruto cautiously approached her.

"Sakura?" he asked softly.

Apparently, she couldn't hear him...Naruto walked directly up to her and saw that she had a dead look on her face, almost zombie-like. Naruto waited until he was standing next to her before he spoke again.

"Sakura." he muttered.

There was still no response. He slowly reached out to touch her. However, before his hand could even make contact with her skin, Sakura's hand flew out to catch his. Moments later, he was flipped into the wall. As he crashed through it, Sakura seemed to awaken from a deep sleep.

"N-Naruto?" she asked, sounding dazed and slightly surprised.

"Dammit..."Naruto swore, slowly standing.

Sakura stared at him for a few moments before turning back to the wall again.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked sympathetically.

"Apparently, I'm not qualified to be in a squad of three...so to balance the last cell out, a cell of four was created..." Sakura moaned. Naruto paused...squads of four were unheard of...

"Who's in you cell?" he asked as politely as possible. However, Sakura seemed to distressed to care much anyway.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino." was her short solemn answer. Naruto paused. That had to be the crappiest squad around...

"Well, it could be worse...at least you're not stuck with Uchiha Sasuke and Hotuharu Eikichi."

Sakura sighed. Naruto failed to realize the beauty of the two men he had just named...she would've gladly taken his place. Naruto was about to continue the conversation when a head poked out of a door a few feet up the hallway and on the left side.

"Hurry up dobe...you don't want to be late on the first day." Sasuke muttered in his calm drawl.

Naruto began to shake with anger.

"How dare you look down on me!" he roared while jabbing his finger at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned slightly. Naruto was too much of an idiot...he would not degrade himself to such low standards. Therefore, Sasuke merely shrugged and walked back into the classroom. If anything, this made Naruto even madder.

"How dare he brush me off like that!" Naruto muttered. Unfortunately, he was talking of Sasuke in such low standards next to the creator of the "I love Sasuke club". There was no way he would get away with such insults...moments later, Naruto was quite alone in the hallway with blood steadily dripping out of both nostrils.

As Naruto stood, he cursed Sasuke. Although the incident was indirectly related, Sasuke bred this hatred towards him...as these thoughts of hatred ravaged Naruto's mind, his eyes began to turn a blood red color. The bleeding in his nostrils ceased immediately and his bruises healed themselves within moments. As Naruto stepped towards the classroom, he saw Hinata approaching him from a classroom further down the hallway.

Hinata had a bad habit of looking down as she walked, meeting noone's eyes. She wore loose pants and a tannish colored coat. As she neared Naruto, she saw his feet first. She stopped suddenly and slowly looked up. By this time, Naruto had returned to normal.

"N-Naruto K-kun..." she whispered shyly while turning slightly red. Naruto smiled.

"Oh, Hinata! How're you?" he asked. Her blush deepened as she began to twiddle her thumbs and nervously look anywhere but at Naruto. Her lips trembled horribly as she struggled to find her voice. Moments later, she was tearing down the hallway and out of sight. As Naruto stood there looking puzzled, his watch's alarm went off...signaling the hour that he was supposed to meet his Jounin sensei. He shrugged, stifled a yawn, and proceeded into the classroom to face his destiny.

As Naruto entered the classroom, both Sasuke and Eikichi perked up for a moment before realizing that it was Naruto. As Naruto glanced at both of them sitting three seats apart, he detected a slight resemblance between the two...they both had the same dark, piercing eyes...As Naruto took a seat, he wondered what their Jounin would be like. Three hours later, he was still wondering. Just as he began to fall asleep, the door slid open. Instantly, the three Genin locked their eyes on the door.

As Naruto continued to stare at the door, he spotted no one...Suddenly, he was able to detect everything in the room with a higher perceptibility. His nose detected a scent that matched no one's in the room. In fact, the scent belonged to a new person altogether. Naruto spun around and with his sharp blood red eyes, was able to see a figure stalking around the room. As Naruto sensed the chakra resonating off of the man across the room, one thought entered his mind. "Kill..."

Naruto rushed forward with Kyuubi's lust for blood just as Sasuke and Eikichi moved as well. Moments later, Naruto lay on the floor, his head under a firmly placed foot. Sasuke and Eikichi also lay on either side of him. As Naruto struggled to see who had stopped all of them, he was surprised to see a full grown man squatting on top of his head...the man's arms were firmly locked and holding both Sasuke and Eikichi's heads in the ground. As he looked at the three Genin under his feet, he chuckled.

"I like you guys already..."

Naruto beamed with pride...the one thing he desired most was now counted...acceptance.

Alrite folks, that's chapter two! Give me some reviews so I can know what I should improve upon and whatnot...


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: still don't own Naruto...heck, never will...but I can dream dammit

Claimer: Hmmm...my OC Eikichi Hotuharu is still very much mine...

So, we find that the rookies have all been put into cells and now Naruto and the rest of cell seven have had their first encounter with a legendary Jounin...let's see what will happen next...

As a man squatted on top of cell seven, they had the impression that this was the Jounin who was to be their teacher. As all of them lay on the floor, different thoughts ran through each of their heads...

"He's pretty strong...I have to beat this guy before I can beat _him..._" Sasuke thought, shaking with excitement. Finally, he could get some real training in. He was actually getting tired at the academy...his skills were rusting away like metal left out in the rain. He was slowly deteriorating from his skills not being used...but that was about to change with this one man...

"Hmmmm...I have a challenge now...I wonder how good these Jounin are? Can he stand up to me? No matter, he will soon see that I will not be treated with such insolence" Eikichi too was very excited. Much like Sasuke, he was also withering away from lack of constant training. Eikichi knew that this man would be the only challenge in the cell...Naruto was the weakest Genin of the academy while Sasuke was second best to himself. Eikichi smiled. This man would soon learn who Eikichi Hotuharu was.

"Only an obstacle in my way to be coming Hokage...and plus, he accepted me. I like this man...although, he's not going to like me when he finds out how strong I am" Naruto thought excitedly. Being that he was always shunned at the Academy, Naruto never had a real opportunity to shine. Now, with the two best Genin next to him, he could finally see how well he could match up to the best.

Slowly, the Jounin looked the cell over. After a few moments of silence, he decided to introduce himself. He vanished in a cloud of smoke and reappeared on the other side of the room.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I will be your teacher from now on."

He awaited approval from his cell. No one moved. Now that they got a good look at him, besides being taller than them, this man appeared to be no better than them. His left eye was covered by his headband and his right eye had this odd habit of staying only half open, as if he were tired. A mask hid the rest of his face and left the man shrouded in mystery. He was wearing the vest that most Jounin wore that carried various tools. Finally, he wore a loosely fitted pair of black pants that stopped just shy of his ankles.

"There's nothing extraordinary about this guy...although..." Naruto thought to himself.

This guy had singlehandedly brought cell seven to their knees all in one motion. So there had to be some skill involved. As Naruto continued to wonder what else this Kakashi could do, Eikichi decided to speak up.

"I think I speak for my cell when I say you don't look like much." Eikichi stated, straight to the point. Kakashi laughed.

"Is that what you think? Well, it would be pointless to have you come at me again seeing as I already demolished your squad today...but if you think you're better than me, then how about we conduct a test of sorts?" Kakashi asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Your call, YOU are our teacher after all..." Sasuke muttered in a very Sasuke like manner. However, even though Sasuke and Eikichi were the two most egotistical guys in the world in Naruto's book, he had to agree with them on this one. Kakashi looked at them hard with his one visible eye.

"Fine then...meet me at training ground 17 tomorrow...at 5 a.m. Don't be late." Kakashi turned to exit the classroom. He stopped at the exit.

"Oh, and don't eat breakfast by the way." He added as he strolled out the door. As the door snapped shut behind him, Cell Seven felt confident that this was one test they were going to pass with flying colors...

As Naruto neared the specified training ground, he could discern two shapes against the dark sky. He looked down at his watch. He was already two minutes late. He came up even with Sasuke and Eikichi and plopped down on the ground to join the wait. Slowly, the minutes ticked by and still there was no sign of Kakashi. Finally, after three hours of agony had passed, a figure could be seen walking up the path. He carried himself in a very lazy manner.

"You're late Kakashi sensei!" the entire cell roared. Kakashi put on what looked like an apologetic smile...they really couldn't tell due to his mask.

"Sorry guys...I was going to be here on time but I got lost in an effort to find the meaning to life and almost had it when I remembered I had to meet with you guys..." Naruto and the others slowly took in this load of bull. Moments later, all three of them had processed Kakashi's bull and took it as the worst excuse ever. Sasuke could tell that this wasn't going to get anywhere and could feel that the argument was going to be pursued. However, before it could get to that point, he decided to butt in.

"So...what were you going to have us do sensei?" he asked cooly. He immediately drew the attention of Eikichi and Naruto and they decided that Kakashi's scolding could wait until a later time.

"Right, so we are here today to go through a survival exercise."

"Survival exercise?" the cell asked. Naruto paused.

"Oh no...he's going to leave us out here for a week with no ramen! What am I going to do?" Naruto thought in a panic. Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Are you paying attention?" Naruto paused and nodded quickly. He would find a solution to that problem later.

"Basically, you guys have til lunch to get these..." Kakashi lifted up his vest so that the team could see a pair of bells dangling on his waist, "Off of my waist before lunch time." Naruto smiled. Not too hard. He looked at the other two members of cell seven and knew that they were going to get those bells. Kakashi continued.

"By getting a bell, you get yourself lunch." At that moment, all three of cell seven's stomachs growled in unison...

"So that's why he told us not to eat..." Naruto thought.

"Wait." It was Sasuke again. Kakashi turned to face him.

"Hmmm?"

"There are only two bells." Kakashi smiled.

"Precisely. One of you will not get to eat today. Furthermore, the person who doesn't eat...goes back to the academy." The entire team froze. That meant that no matter what, one of them was going to go back anyway. Naruto felt the tension behind him...building up like a tidal wave. They were now all pitted against each other. If anything, Kakashi was smiling...well as far as they could tell...his facial expressions were mostly assumptions to what his mask arrangement was.

"I will tell you now, the only way to get one of these bells is if you come at me with a killer instinct...otherwise, losers like Naruto won't be able to get a bell at all." Naruto perked up at the mention of his name.

"DAMMIT" he roared as he rushed at Kakashi like a bullet. There was no way he was going to be second...not to Sasuke and Eikichi. Naruto threw his fist forward only to have it caught. Kakashi grabbed him under the pit and reached inside.

"Torture technique ARMPIT HAIR REMOVAL JUTSU!" he roared as he ripped out several hairs.

"AGGGH!" Naruto yelled in pain. Sasuke and Eikichi stood with their jaws to the ground. They weren't thinking about the cruel and unusual jutsu's Kakashi potentially possessed...they were more focused on his speed. Kakashi laughed as he still held Naruto.

"I didn't say go." He extracted a clock from his backpack.

"Remember, lunch time. GO!" The members of cell seven vanished without a trace.

"Dammit..." Naruto thought, filled with animosity as he cupped his burning pit. He rubbed it gently to try and ease the pain away and only stopped when he saw movement. There was Kakashi, standing in the open...unaware.

"NOW!" Naruto thought. He quickly reached into his weapons pouch and unearthed several kunai. With a whistling sound, all of them were released. All of them were aimed at Kakashi's head. Kakashi lazily ducked without turning around.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto roared as he emerged out of his hiding place.

"Take this" he threw a kick from his right leg at Kakashi's chest which Kakashi blocked with his left hand...even though Naruto was attacking from the right...that meant that he had to throw his arm across his body to block the attack...Naruto eyed Kakashi's right pocket seeing as his hand was firmly jammed in there...but for what purpose...? Naruto leapt off of his left leg and spun around to throw another kick. Kakashi ducked and went into a crouched position. Naruto had barely landed when Kakashi grabbed his left leg and swept him off his feet. As Naruto hit the ground, he swore loudly.

"Intent to kill Naruto..." Kakashi warned as Naruto slowly stood. As Naruto tried to think out his next move, Kakashi finally removed his right hand. In it was...a pink book?

"What the hell is that?" Naruto roared. Kakashi held it up for him to see.

"It's a book." He replied simply. Naruto was utterly confused.

"But you're fighting me!" Kakashi chuckled.

"You're not much of a challenge...I saw that from your previous attacks. I can read and still keep up with you."

"DAMMIT YOU!" Naruto yelled as he rushed forward. He leapt into the air and pulled his right fist back.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" he roared as he threw a punch at Kakashi's head. Kakashi merely leaned his head to the side.

"You really have to work on your taijutsu." he informed Naruto as he continued to read. Naruto landed and swung his left fist in a vicious backhand. His hand connected with nothing...as Naruto searched for Kakashi, he found him moments later...or rather, Kakashi found him.

"You shouldn't present your back to your enemy so much...it leaves them time to do this..."

From a safe distance away, both Eikichi and Sasuke watched as Naruto was mauled.

"There's more to this Jounin than I thought..." Sasuke thought, a bit worried. He began questioning his own ability to obtain a bell...

"NO! I'm better than Naruto!" he thought fiercely. And that's when his heart stopped. Somehow, Kakashi had gotten behind Naruto...but not only that, he had formed a hand sign.

"He's going to kill Naruto!" Sasuke thought in a panic. He saw movement to his left. Apparently, Eikichi was hiding as well. Eikichi had moved closer to better analyze the technique that Kakashi was about to use.

"VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES SECRET JUTSU...ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" Kakashi roared as he formed a gun shape with his hands. Moments later, he had jammed his fingers far up Naruto's ass. As Naruto stood there, slowly what had happened began to register. His face began to sag and his eyes began to water.

"AGGGGH!" he yelled in pain as he was propelled into the air. Moments later, he spiraled through the air and crashed through the surface of the nearby lake.

"I can't believe this guy is our teacher...he's a bigger fool than Naruto..." Sasuke thought as he surveyed Kakashi who sniffed his fingers and then jammed his left hand into his pocket as he continued to read. Slowly the seconds passed.

"NOW!" Sasuke muttered to himself. However, he had barely gotten into a standing position when the lake erupted and a figure emerged.

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto yelled, launching throwing stars at Kakashi. Kakashi leaned back to avoid them and had barely gotten back into his usual slouched position when four more Naruto's broke the lake's surface. Quickly, they all scampered across the ground, charging at Kakashi. As Sasuke and Eikichi watched, they saw that these weren't just merely clones...their feet were actually touching the ground...they were real. Kakashi smiled. Naruto was far more advanced than he thought. Moments later, he was taken by surprise.

"You shouldn't present your back to the enemy so much...it leaved them time to do this." Naruto whispered into Kakashi's ear as he restrained him. Kakashi turned his one eye to see that Naruto, the real one, had snuck up on him. Suddenly, three Naruto's latched onto him. The final one barreled into his chest. As Kakashi was thrown back, Naruto reached towards his waist and obtained a bell. However, not for long. Eikichi threw a kunai that caught the tip of the string the bell dangled by and buried it in a tree. Sasuke took advantage of this and obtained the bell for himself. One bell had been shaken loose and they were already turning against each other.

"Give me the bell back!" Naruto roared. He had acquired that bell all by himself. He wasn't going to let anyone, especially not Sasuke, get the better of him. Sasuke smiled.

"The only person who can probably get this bell is Eikichi. You're too weak Naruto." Sasuke stated simply. Naruto paused. Suddenly, he began to shake. Eikichi began to laugh.

"Oh...I think you made him cry..."he muttered with mock sympathy. However, the words had barely left his mouth when Naruto rushed forward.

"GIVE ME MY DAMN BELL BACK!" he roared. He formed a cross with his fingers and gathered chakra.

"Kage no buushin jutsu!" he declared. Five clones appeared alongside him and they all charged Sasuke. Sasuke still smiled cooly. He waited a little longer and then reacted.

"Horse, Tiger." he muttered, quickly making two symbols. He then formed an "O" with his fingers and blew through it.

"KATON! GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!" moments later, a crater was left where Naruto had been standing. Sasuke smiled only for a moment before his legs were swept out from underneath him. As he fell, he felt the bell claimed from his hand. It was Naruto. Naruto had barely taken a step forward when he was robbed by Eikichi...it was an endless circle of betrayal...Naruto was about to attack Eikichi when they heard something ring...somewhere far off as if they were in another dimension. That's when they heard footsteps. Kakashi appeared, smiling.

"Well, I didn't expect this at all...Eikichi is the only one that passes." Naruto and Sasuke gagged. Neither of them had a bell. They slowly turned to face Kakashi.

"You both were immature...you failed to see that obtaining the second bell should've been priority and instead focused on the one bell that had been obtained. Secondly, had you all come at me, obtaining the second bell should've been easy." Both Naruto and Sasuke felt ashamed. It was so plain to see now that Kakashi said something.

"C'mon...let's go get lunch...or rather, you watch as Eikichi and I eat..."


End file.
